hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
The First (Part 2)
The First (Part 1) is episode seventy of the live-action TV series The Incredible Hulk. It originally aired on March 13, 1981, on CBS. Synopsis David's attempt to cure himself is hindered when Dell Frye exposes himself to gamma radiation to reawaken his own hulk. Dell’s creature walks through the woods and spots a deer. He picks up a rock and throws it, scaring the deer, which shows that this hulk is a mean one. Then the creature reverts to human form. He was so happy because he realizes that his arthritis is gone. But, David scolds him, saying that this creature is incredibly dangerous because of his personality. Dell warns him and wanders off to Earl’s General Store. There two bullies have been drinking. One of the men, Brad Wheeler, has bullied Dell quite often. Dell walks in and sees them sitting there. The men start making fun of him. He tells Brad to leave him alone. When Brad refuses, Dell puts a cup of beer in his face. Then Brad gets up and starts to punch him, but Sheriff Decker comes in and Brad stops. Then Dell goes to see Elizabeth Collins to tell her that his arthritis is gone. He wants to win her heart, but she refuses, saying that she would rather be with Clive than anybody else. He tells her she is just like everybody else and then leaves. At the general store, the same men are sitting and eating snacks and drinking. When Dell asks for a beer, the other guy refuses because of what he did. Then he asks for a soda and he refuses too. He takes Brad’s beer, takes a sip, and pours the beer on his lap. Brad gets mad and punches him. Dell gets up and Brad punches him again and knocks him in a supply closet. Then they hear a loud roar. The Hulk-like creature breaks open the closet door and attacks Brad and the customers. He throws Brad through the front window, killing him. Dell is asked a couple questions about the creature, but he does not know what happened. Then Jack McGee comes in and wants to ask a few questions about the creature, but Decker said that if he is not gone in five seconds, he would be arrested. Jack leaves and Earl comes over and tells him what happened when Dell’s creature killed Brad. McGee then talks to Frye, thinking he is David because he is calling him John Doe. Dell knocks McGee out, takes his stuff and leaves with McGee lying on the floor. David injects Dell with the serum and he gets very mad and Elizabeth hits Dell with a stick, knocking him unconscious. At the Clive house, David and Elizabeth strap Dell down to reverse the effects, but Dell transforms into the Hulk-like creature. He destroys the last of the serum, making David turn into the Hulk – and the two hulks fight, destroying the gamma chamber and the table in the process. When McGee and Decker arrive at the Clive House, Frye's creature tries to throw debris at them, but Sheriff Decker shoots the creature three times. The creature then reverts back to human form. Cast *Bill Bixby as David Banner *Jack Colvin as Jack McGee *Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk *Harry Townes as Dell Frye *Lola Albright as Elizabeth Collins *Edward Walsh as Brad Wheeler *Cliff Emmich as Earl *Billy Green Bush as Sheriff Carl Decker *Dick Durock as Frye's Creature Highlights * A powerful performance from Bixby when Frye's Hulk destroys the last remaining sample of the serum that would have cured both Banner and Frye. * The memorable final battle between the two Hulks in the laboratory. * Hulk-out 1: For Dell Frye: Going to a bar and deliberately picking a fight so that he can get mad, turn into the creature and kill someone. * Hulk-out 2: For Dell Frye: Having David rudely inject him with a cure so that he won't be able to turn into the monster anymore. The "First" Hulk then pushes david across the lab and then breaks the vial with the cure, sending david into a rage. For David, Having his cure destroyed. And then, the hulks fight! Category:The Incredible Hulk (1978) episodes